It is known to provide a framing wall construction which permits relative movement between the lower track and stud assembly and the upper track so that vertical movement of the upper track relative to the studs and the lower track can occur during earthquakes, settlement, and other conditions which want to cause vertical movement between components of the framing wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,760, granted Jul. 7, 1992, to Todd A. Brady, shows a framing wall that includes vertically slotted tracks that are connected to the upper ends of studs by screws which extend through the slots and screw into upper end portions of the studs. A vertical space is provided between the upper ends of the studs and the web of the upper track. The upper track is free to move vertically relative to the studs while remaining connected to the studs by the screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,805, granted Dec. 5, 1995, to Dwayne W. Becker, shows a construction which allows vertical movement of the upper track relative to the studs without there being any screw connection of the studs to the upper track. Upper end portions of the studs extend into the upper track and merely slide up and down within a space defined by the track sidewalls.
Neither the construction disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,760 nor the construction disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,805 will permit the wall to withstand substantial side loads, such as gusting wind loads. There is a need for a framing wall construction that utilizes some of the features disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,127,760 and 5,471,805 while at the same time providing the wall with the ability to withstand substantial side loads. It is the principal object of the present invention to fill this need.